k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 4, Chapter 2
Volume 4, Chapter 2 is a chapter of the fourth Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary One morning at the Sakuragaoka High School, Class 3-2 is busy discussing the two leading roles of their class play "Romeo and Juliet". Nodoka happily announces that Mio clearly won the competition to act as Romeo, much to Mio's shock who freezes on the spot. While Mio is struggling with the result, Yui states that the role is perfect for her since her name matches with the Japanese pronunciation of Romeo's. While Ritsu teases Mio for her role, she is appointed by Nodoka to play as Juliet, much to her shock this time. Ritsu tries to question, why they perform "Romeo and Juliet" in the first place, but her objections are turned down by an angry Nodoka. Tsumugi, who is responsible for the script, happily announces drastic revisions for the plot since Mio and Ritsu have the leading roles now which greatly worries the two. Moving on, Nodoka attempts to start the voting for the people behind the curtains, but is quickly interrupted by their homeroom teacher Sawako Yamanaka who offers creating the costumes with a malicious glare towards the horrified Mio and Ritsu. After the voting, Mio once again begs Nodoka to turn down the result as she is seriously afraid of having the lead role. Nodoka can calm her by emphasizing the trust of their class members, who voted for Mio for a reason after all. Mio accepts which pleases Mugi and Ritsu, although the latter quickly recognised that the class members merely voted for Mio because they adore her without end. In the Light Music Club's room, Azusa is surprised by the result of the voting and can't stop laughing when thinking about Ritsu as Juliet, forcing her upperclassman to punish her. In the middle of it, Azusa asks Yui about her role, which turns out to be Tree "G". Trying to encourage Mio, Azusa states that she really is looking forward to see Mio in the spotlight while pushing her to also perform the vocals of their band's next concert. However, Mio just got completely finished by these words, surprising Azusa. While rehearsing their roles, Mugi constantly interrupts Ritsu and Mio with harsh requirements until Ritsu finds out she just wanted to sound like a director. After Ritsu failed to get along with her role due to the complex speech, Yui has the idea for her to stop speaking men's speech like she usually does to learn being more lady-like, an idea that Mugi supports with enthusiasm. The two follow Ritsu everywhere to remind her to act more like a lady until it turns into a game for them, much to Ritsu's annoyance. On their way home, a tired Mio tries to convince Ritsu to turn down the roles for good. However, Ritsu's pride is injured, so she violently stops acting like a lady and pushes the startled Mio to have an extra practice. However, the practice is not helping at all as the two still don't get their roles right. Ritsu nags that Mio should be playing Juliet and performs Juliet's role while impersonating Mio, to which Mio plays Romeo while impersonating Ritsu. Both recognize that they played their roles perfectly, much to their joy. At class, they show their results to Mugi who highly praises Mio's progress while Yui laments the fact that now, she can't toy with Ritsu anymore. Meanwhile, Azusa is practicing for the upcoming concert alone, leading her to worry if her band is going to be okay when the rest isn't practicing at all. Category:Manga Chapters